


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes care of his beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is pure porn with a fluffy-ish ending. Hope you like it!

 “Scott…” Liam breathed out his name into Scott’s mouth, the alpha’s eyes glowing scarlet red down at the younger boy. Liam gulped from his position, laying naked on Scott’s bed with his hands on either of his alpha’s upper arms. His legs were spread apart to allow Scott to be settled between them. Scott was fully clothed still, making Liam feel vulnerable but vulnerable felt… good.

“Scott, please.” He whispered again. Scott growled and grasped the boy by his sides and flipped him over, eliciting a yelp from the beta. He trailed a finger down Liam’s spine down to the curve of his ass. Liam shivered but kept still, arms folded under his face, tilted to the side.

Scott spread his cheeks and gave one long lick from his taint to his hole, causing the beta to groan, spreading his legs further to allow Scott more access.

Scott stayed at Liam’s hole, pressing his tongue across the tight skin and giving an open kiss to it. He sucked on the flesh there before pushing his tongue in, little jabs in and out of his beta. The movements had Liam chanting words he could barely make out through the pleasure but he’s pretty sure he caught, “Alpha” and “Please” a couple of times.

Scott’s kept licking into him but Liam felt the press of the tip of Scott’s finger press alongside his tongue, letting out a long groan as it was pushed in too. He felt Scott press his finger around inside him for a few seconds before stars burst behind his eyes and he cried out, “Scott!”

Scott smiled to himself, obviously having found Liam’s prostate, mercilessly pressing down on it again and again as he licked in his hole, adding another finger, thrusting them in and out of Liam at a pace that had Liam close to the edge.

The beta reached down to stroke himself but Scott pulled away and growled, pushing the hand away, “You come from this only.” Liam whined but groaned as Scott added another finger, three fingers pushing in and out of him quickly, hitting his prostate each time.

His cock was leaking pre-come out onto the bed below him and he bit onto the pillow to muffle his noises, afraid someone might hear, but Scott smacked his ass at the movement, “Don’t. I want to hear you.” Liam released the pillow from his teeth and cried out louder than before as he came closer and closer to orgasm.

Scott pulled his mouth away from Liam’s entrance to press kisses to the red hand mark he’d left, thrusting the fingers in and out of Liam as he did so. Liam kept moaning and the expletives and Scott’s names were spilling out of his mouth. Begging for more and more from his alpha, begging for release.

Scott pulled away and looked down at his beta, “Liam, look at me.” The beta gazed up at his Alpha, eyes glowing red, “Come for me, Liam. Come for your alpha.”

Liam cried out at the words, his cock spurting cum over the sheets under him as Scott groaned at the sight of him, full lips parted and eyes squeezed shut, his ass clenching around Scott’s fingers.

After he was done, Liam dropped his body down limply on the bed. Scott pulled his fingers out, leaning down to kiss the back of Liam’s neck, sucking on his shoulder until there was a bruise there, one that faded away after a few seconds, “I wish I could mark you.” He said earnestly.

Liam hummed, his dick twitching at the thought. The thought of walking around, everyone seeing and knowing Scott had been there, that he had someone. That he was owned.

Scott stood up from the bed, admiring Liam as he pulled his jeans and underwear off, ripping the plaid button down off until he was bare as well.

He kneeled down by Liam, turning him over, a swift movement that Liam complied with easily. Scott put one knee on either side of Liam, jacking his hand up and down his cock as he stared into the boy’s eyes. Liam licked his lips and Scott’s eyes flashed red as he growled and leaned down to capture Liam’s lips in a heated kiss.

Liam pulled his arms up to wrap them around his alpha’s neck but Scott gripped them with one hand and held them up above Liam’s head by the wrists. He put his other arm under Liam’s waist, pulling the beta up slightly as he rutted his hard cock against the younger one’s sharp hipbone.

Scott grunted into the kiss as he got closer and closer to the edge. He moved down to suck ephemeral marks onto Liam’s neck, pressing his face into his neck as he let out Liam’s name in one drawn out moan and spilled cum onto Liam and it dripped down onto the bedspread.

Scott laid atop Liam for a moment as he recovered, pulling back after some time to look down at Liam, who looked up at him with those ocean-like eyes. Scott smiled and bent down to kiss him, just a light brush of the lips, an affectionate reminder.

He pulled away and released Liam’s wrists, feeling something like pride swell inside him as Liam kept his arms up until Scott nodded at the limbs and his beta put them back down to rest on his stomach.

Scott laid down on his back next to Liam, ignoring the wetness of their release under him. The beta promptly moved over to lay on his side next to his alpha, splaying a hand across his muscled abdomen and laying his head on the older boy’s chest, sighing happily.

Scott looked down at the top of his beta’s head and looked back up smiling before putting his arm around the beta.

“Mine” Scott whispered as he drifted off into sleep. Liam tilted his head up at the word and his lips upturned before he settled his head back in again.

“Yours.” He whispered back before letting sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! Leave kudos if you did and comment any feedback if you want!
> 
> If you have any requests in terms of another fic/kinks I could write, feel free to comment them!


End file.
